Ranch Life: an austin and ally love story
by Mickey101xoxo
Summary: ally has lived in Louisiana all her life and dosen't wish for more. Her father has his own farm and ally has lived there her whole life. She also has been homeschooled. she never experianced being around kids her age before besides her only friend Savannah. Austin is from the city and dreams of being a singer. but that all changes when they move to louisiana. what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Ranch Life: an austin and ally love story

By:Mickey101xoxo

Hope you like :)

* * *

ally pov Lester-Ally can you get the eggs?  
Ally:yes dad im coming!  
another usual day at my house. geting up,getting dressed in my working cloths and start working.  
Savannah: Hey Ally!  
Ally:Hey Savannah! -then i go to the gate and talk to her.  
-Savannah always says hi to me before she goes to school. i never went to school before. i wonder what its like tho...  
Ally: So wanna come over later?  
Sav: yeah i would love too!  
Ally: someones happy today?!  
Sav: yep we have 2 new students coming to school today!  
Ally: cool did they just move here?  
Sav: Yeah I heard that one of them came all the way from NY!  
Ally: wow that kid will have some gettin used to then (i say with sarcasm)  
Sav: hey i was wondering if everthing goes good between me and them, can we all get together like after school? ally: sure? But savannah you didnt even meet them yet?!  
Sav: yeah your right well i have to go see ya later Ally! -she starts walking to school  
Ally:bye! -ally starts working again

-later around 12  
Lester: ally i have news for you!  
Ally: what is it dad? -ally says while she is closing the door  
Lester: you are starting school tomorrow!  
Ally: what?!

* * *

Sorry its short :( what will happen? TBC ep 2!


	2. Chapter 2

sorry for the wait well here is episode 2 :)

ally: tomomorrow?  
lester:yep, well i gotta go, see ya later kiddo!  
ally goes outside to see savannah and two boys walk up to her gate.  
Sav: hey ally i want you to meet austin and jake.  
- And there he is tall and Handsome. He had those perfect brown eyes and blonde hair. His name was Austin.  
Savannah: ally I want you to meet Austin and Jake. They are both from NY  
Austin pov:  
-Then I saw her. While savannah was introducing us, I was barely listening to what savannah was saying. All I was thinking about was her.  
Savannah: Austin this is ally. Austin? Austin?  
-Wow she is amazing.  
Austin: what?  
Sav: were you even listing to anything I was telling u?  
Austin: yes.  
Jake: hi, im Jake!  
Ally: hi im ally  
Austin: and I'm Austin. Austin moon  
Ally: well guys I got some news!  
Sav: what's the news!  
Ally: I'm starting school tomorrow  
Sav: no way Ally Dawson going to school? Tell me what happened?!  
-ally tells us everything while we lean against the fence of her horse pen.  
Jake: is that horse yours ?  
Ally: yep her name is Max  
Austin: cool, you ride?  
Ally: yep  
austin pov:  
-I'm so not used to this country life. The grass, trees, animals and not so much cars around here either. But I can get used to it. The school isn't bad and now ally! It's not that bad.

Ally pov:  
I can't believe I'm so shy around him and only him. I'm not used to being around kids my age except savannah. That has to be why. Because I never had feelings for a guy before, especially a guy from the city. He must hate being here anyway.  
Jake: hey savannah want to go to the river?  
Sav: sure I'd love too. Do u guys mind?  
Ally: um...  
Austin: we don't mind  
Jake: cool see you two later then.  
Sav: bye guys. And bye ally (she winks at ally)  
ally's pov: "Thanks Savannah (she says in her mind) I can't believe she did that! What I so don't have a crush on Austin! I just met him!" ally says  
Austin: so... How's life here?  
-ally tells him about life on a farm  
Austin: so you live with your father?  
Ally: yes my mom died when I was 6  
Austin: I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked  
Ally: it's okay Austin: you know this is like a new world for me and all  
Ally: yeah it must be... U know I never been to NY or out Louisiana before?  
Austin: reall ?! its amazing there.  
Ally: I would go to visit, but I love it here more than anything tho.  
Austin: I could see why  
Ally: so do u have other family beside your mom?  
Austin: no my dad and my brother died in car accident 2 years ago..  
Ally: o I'm sorry..  
Austin: its okay, im just glad I met you  
Ally: wait what?  
Austin: you know..friends?  
Ally: o right..  
Austin: well I gotta go. It's getting late  
Ally: yeah me too..  
Austin: well see ya tomorrow in school alls!  
-Aww he gave me a nickname! What's wrong with you ally!  
Sav: hey ally! How was your day with Austin! (She smiles) did anything happen?!

Ally: nothing... I don't like Austin!  
Sav: you blushed! You so like him! Bye ally tomorrow is a big day! And the best part is you will see Austin! We can walk to school tomorrow, the four of us.  
Ally: cool, see ya! And I don't like him!  
Sav: ally we both know it! (she smiles and starts walking home)

-She is right school is tomorrow, and there is sure a lot of people in high school. And Austin...

* * *

(-Hope you liked it! Comment!) TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Ranch life chapter 3

okay it might not be so dramatic but i promise that something big is going to happen. Ally isnt going to see it coming.

Enjoy :) P.S please reveiw! The more reveiws i get the more often i will update! Love you guys!

* * *

-the next day

The alarm goes off and ally gets out of bed to get ready for school.

Ally: I'm coming dad!

Lester: hurry up savannah is waiting for you

-I go downstairs and see savannah waiting with a smile on her face. Shes always happy and I think I know why….

Savannah: hey ally!

Ally: hey!

Sav: ready for school cause I'm not.

Ally: yeah I guess… but if you don't wanna go why were you smiling like crazy?

Sav: because someone is waiting for you outside!

Ally: savannah you got to stop with that. With trying to set me up with Austin!

Sav: sorry it's just that I so can tell you like him and that he likes you back. (she says in apology)

-we go outside and see Austin just standing there with his arms crossed while leaning against the fence.

Austin-Hey Alls

Ally-hey Austin

Austin- so ready for your first day?

Ally- not really….

Austin- don't worry I'm here for you if you need anything. So do you know your classes yet?

Ally-yeah I got it in the mail yesterday! (Ally shows Austin his classes)

Austin- wow we have almost every class together except writing and world studies!

Ally- I know! I hope school isn't that bad.

Austin it's not don't worry.

Savannah-hey guys do you know where jake Is?

Austin- I just got a txt from him. He says he was coming late today cause he got a dentist appointment today.

Ally- guys I think we should get going we don't wanna be late.

Sav-lets go then.

-we started walking to school. We talked a along the way but the conversation was mostly about me. Savannah was trying to calm me down, telling me what to do when I'm there. And let me tell you there was a lot of things I had to know.

-we get to school and see the hallway was crowded. I never saw so many kids in one place in my life! There were tons of guys. Some were staring at me and I swear I think I saw them winking at me! I felt a little uncomfortable. Austin saw it and gave them a look that says back off. They just laughed. We got to my locker that is like 4 lockers away from Austin. Savannah's locker was far from mine which sucked.

?-hi are you new

Ally-Yes my name is Ally.

?-hi my name is Dallas

Ally- that's cool! Like Dallas, Texas.

Dallas-correct. (he smiles)

Austin goes up them

Austin-hey guys!

Ally-hey!

Austin- I see you meet dal-ass….

Ally-what?

Austin- Dallas….

Ally-okay….? Well I got to go to class…..bye -ally walks to class

-I walk off to class, wondering what the world just happened back there. Why did he seemed mad and why did I hear him call Dallas dal-ass? Because I swear I hear him mumble that.

Back with Austin and Dallas..

Dallas-that girl is mine, stay out of this moon!

Austin- I'm not going to let you use her like you use all of the other girls Dal-ass!

Dallas-do you like this girl Moon because you never protected a girl this way!

Austin POV:

-Me and Dallas go way back when we lived in NY. He is not even close to a good guy. He better not use MY Ally! Wait she isn't my ally…..just forget what I said.

Austin-get a life Dal-ass! Ally's my friend and I don't want her to get used by a player!

Dallas- -he walks away

Austin: ass…

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it! :)  
more will come!

i want to thank all the people who reviewed, it means a lot!


End file.
